


House Call

by mythicaliz



Series: Doctor's Orders [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Negotiations, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleepovers, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: against his better judgement, Rhett makes a house call to his favorite client.





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonpowered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonpowered/gifts).

Rhett patted the pockets of his jeans one last time before stepping outside and locking the front door behind him. He ran down the stairs to his driveway and hopped in his car. He was lucky to own a home in Los Angeles. Sure, it wasn’t in the Hollywood Hills or anything. But it was a cute modern bungalow with three bedrooms, a pool, and a hot tub in the back. It sat in a sleepy neighborhood. Some older folk, lots of families. Most of his neighbors would probably be horrified if they knew what he did to afford to live in their neighborhood. As far as they were concerned, he was a doctor. That’s what everyone in his life, aside from his coworkers and clients, thought he did. Really, he played doctor at a BDSM dungeon, torturing willing patients with various devices, fulfilling their fantasies of pain and pleasure. And he was paid handsomely for it, too. A session with the good Dr. McLaughlin cost three grand. To be under his care ongoing was five grand a month. His ruse of being a doctor was believable; in fact, he only worked three days a week and made more than most primary care physicians.

Today was not his favorite client. He downright dreaded it every month. But it was also the easiest appointment and it would be insane to turn down three grand for fifteen minutes of work. 

Rhett arrived at the Pain Palace and pulled his black Tiguan around back where the employees parked. He swiped his keycard in the reader on the metal door and it clicked open for him. He made his way to his office room and changed into his doctor clothes. He looked every bit the part in grey dockers, a crisp, white collared shirt, burgundy tie, and white lab coat. He finished things off with a stethoscope and clear framed glasses.

He sat at his desk and pulled out his appointment book. Everyone made fun of him for using a pen and paper agenda, but he liked to keep things old school. He traced the dates with his index finger until he made it to eight days in the future. There, in his neat handwriting, _Neal, 10am._ His heart fluttered a little and he closed the book and stuck it back in the drawer. Rhett tried to give all of his clients equal attention, but Link Neal was by far his favorite. Link was just so _willing. _Any crazy idea Rhett had, he was ready to go along with. He’d submitted to being kept in chastity and since their last appointment, Rhett would facetime him every night while Link fucked himself with a dildo that suction-cupped to his shower wall. The goal was for Link to achieve a prostate orgasm. It had been weeks of nightly sessions, but Link still couldn’t get there on his own. Rhett would watch him grow increasingly more frustrated every night as he failed to come. It would still be over a week until he had Link where he wanted him. On the examination table, ready and willing for whatever torture Rhett wanted to inflict. Rhett felt challenged by Link. As time went on, Link put more and more trust in Rhett and in turn, Rhett could push him further. He loved having the freedom to be as sadistic as he liked with a willing submissive who was also sexy as hell. 

The dressing room door opened and his colleague, Mistress Violet, entered. “Your patient is here.”

“Okay, thanks,” Rhett said as he gave himself one last look in the mirror and smoothed down his hair.

“Hey Rhett, before I forget, are you free tonight?”

“No plans. What’s up, Vi?”

“I’m doing a suspension tonight with a client and I’m a bit nervous. Was hoping you could be here just in case? I just don’t want to accidentally hurt him or god forbid, have him fall.”

“Of course. Always happy to help. I’ll be back at, what? Eight?”

“Perfect. Thanks.”

Rhett smiled at her as he closed the door and walked down the plush hallway to the medical room. With each step, the dread grew in his stomach over this appointment. It was easy money, and he was gearing up for a big kitchen remodel in his house. But every month, he struggled with this patient. He paused for a moment, with his hand on the handle of the door before opening it.

“Good Morning Mr. Jones,” he said to the man seated on the examination table.

“Morning Doc,” the curly-haired man responded. He couldn’t be more than twenty-five. Rhett wasn’t sure what he did for a living, probably the son of some Hollywood bigshot or maybe he developed some app that made him a millionaire overnight and now was filled with the hopelessness of peaking in his early twenties. Rhett sighed and opened the file folder in his hand. “I’m afraid the results aren’t good. You have six months to live.”

The man tucked his knees up to his chest and a tear fell down his cheek. Soon the tears came harder and Rhett guided him down onto his side and slid onto the table with him. Rhett wrapped his arm around his waist and held him while he cried. He rocked him gently while whispering platitudes in his ear. Then, he unzipped the man’s fly, pulled out his hard cock, and jerked him off while he sobbed. The tears stopped as he came. Rhett would clean him up and the patient hopped off the bed, happy as a clam. “Thanks, Doc. Same time next month?” he said with a grin.

“Yeah,” Rhett replied and left the room.

Every month Mr. Jones paid him three grand for Rhett to tell him he was dying, and hold him while he cried, and jerk him off. That was it. Somehow it did some good. He always left happy, but it weirded Rhett out. 

Rhett changed back into his street clothes and ran some errands. He went to the gym, and took an extra-long session in the sauna. Somehow, he felt like if he sweat enough, he could get rid of the icky feelings that came with that session. His contractor showed up midafternoon to go over plans for his kitchen remodel. He even managed to squeeze in a nice long afternoon nap. It was a busy and productive day and before he knew it, he was back at the Pain Palace. 

He’d changed into tight, black skinny jeans and a form-fitting black v-neck. He was just there to assist Violet, and wanted to blend into the background as much as possible. He arrived shortly before her client and helped her lay out the ropes for the suspension. The client arrived and Rhett helped her tie the ropes in the correct place, with the right knots so they would be strong enough to suspend the man without causing him injury. Before he knew it, he was running a length of rope through a pulley and the man began to dangle from the ceiling. He tied off the rope and adjourned to the dressing room. There was an intercom so Violet could call if she needed him, but he was able to do some work and give them some privacy. 

He settled in on a soft loveseat that sat in the middle of the dressing room. He scrolled through his phone, texted some instructions to one of his submissives about how he expected the man to show up in pink lace panties to their next session. Really, he was just passing time until he received his nine pm Facetime.

Like clockwork, right at nine, his phone vibrated with a Facetime request from Link. He answered the call. Link had set up the phone on his counter so Rhett could watch him in the shower. He was naked aside from the jockstrap he wore to protect himself from his steel cock cage when he went for his nightly run. His body was lean and tanned and glistened with sweat as he adjusted the angle of the phone. “That good?” he asked as he looked into the camera.

“Perfect,” Rhett replied. He was already getting hard and he wished he hadn’t been wearing his skinniest jeans. 

Link slid off his jockstrap and got into the shower. The dildo Rhett had given him was suction cupped to the wall and Rhett could see the action through the clear glass of the shower door. Link lubed up the dildo and stretched his ass a little with lubed fingers. Soon, he was backing onto the black silicone dildo. Slowly, he took it bump by bump until he bottomed out, his ass against the cold, white tile. He was already whimpering as he slowly began to fuck himself on the toy.

Rhett usually tried to restrain himself, keep things “professional”, but he’d had a long day, he needed some relief. He popped the button of his jeans and lowered his fly. Thankfully, there was no shortage of lube around, given he was in the dressing room of a BDSM club. He squirted some into his palm and slowly began to work himself in time with Link.

“Faster,” he said, trying to hide the arousal in his voice. Link compiled and fucked himself harder and faster on the toy. Rhett picked up his own pace.

Link just looked so hot. He was so desperate to come he looked wild and hungry. His balls hung heavy between his legs and his cock struggled futilely against the steel cage to get hard. His hair was wet with sweat and clung to his forehead as his mouth fell open and he groaned with every thrust.

“Pretend it’s me fucking you. Hard and fast, Link. Harder. Take me all the way. That’s it. Good boy.” 

Link held onto the shower wall for support. He started to slow down, utterly exhausted.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop, Link. I swear to God if you stop I’ll see to it you go another month without coming.”

Link’s whined in pain and exhaustion, but he picked up the pace. “Feels like I’m gonna faint,” he said through gasps of breath.

“You’re almost there. You’re so close, I know it,” Rhett said as he stroked himself. Truth be told, he was almost there himself.

“FUCK!” Link screamed and a second later his whole body began to shake, come shot out of his caged cock and his legs gave out as he collapsed on the shower floor. 

“Jesus. You okay Link?” Rhett asked. Link had dropped out of the frame and he wasn’t sure what was happening.

He heard a noise. He wasn’t sure what it was at first until he realized Link was giggling. “I’m okay, just lying on the floor. Can’t move, my legs are jelly.”

Rhett was grinning from ear to ear. “Baby, you did so good. Get up. I wanna show you something.”

Link groaned as he pulled himself off the shower floor and went to the counter to retrieve his phone. 

“Look what you do to me,” Rhett said as he turned the camera around to showcase his hard cock, dripping with precome, his large fist wrapped around it. 

“Don’t do that to me. I’m not sure if I want to suck it or ride it but either way, I want it.”

“Ha you’re probably just jealous. When was the last time you saw your cock hard, anyway?”

“Shit, Rhett. Too long.”

Rhett turned the camera around to selfie mode. He pulled the chain around his neck out of his t-shirt and teasingly slid the key back and forth on it.

“What would you let me do to you in exchange for being unlocked for a few hours?”

“Anything. Please. Fuck Rhett. Come over. Right now. I’ll… I’ll do anything.” His voice cracked with desperation. 

Rhett tucked the key back under his t-shirt. “Can’t right now baby. Helping out at work. Won’t be done till midnight.”

“That’s okay. Come then. P-Please.”

“Hmm, okay. Just because I’m coming over doesn’t mean I’m going to unlock you. Do you understand?”

“Fuck yes, oh my God.”

“Eat something and take a nap. I’ll be there around twelve-thirty.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Rhett ended the Facetime and returned to the matter at hand. He was going to see Link in a few hours, but in the meantime, he was going to fantasize about all the ways he was going to torture Link. he looked around the dressing room and his eyes settled on something hanging in the wardrobe. He came almost instantly at the thought of Link all dressed up for him. 

Rhett meticulously pulled an outfit out for Link. Link was thin enough, but he worried about it fitting over his broad shoulders. He had to guess on the shoe size, figured a ladies thirteen should fit. He quickly referred to Link’s kink checklist (not like Rhett didn’t have the damn thing memorized already). Link had rated the things Rhett had in mind two out of five. Definitely not off the table and Rhett wanted something to push him out of his comfort zone, so this was perfect. He grabbed a few other things, some good lube, massage oil, and bruise cream and threw them in his backpack. By the time he had everything together, it was time to help Mistress Violet untie her victim. Confident that she was able to handle aftercare by herself, he left her to it. 

“Night George,” he waved to the security guard as he made his way to his car. 

“Night Rhett,” the guard waved. “I’ll make sure Vi gets to her car safe.”

“Thanks, George. That's why you’re the best.”

It might be weird to take pride in his work, but he felt lucky to work with such great people that all looked out for each other. It wasn’t like he could talk to his friends or family about being a professional Dom, so it was nice he was so close with his colleagues. Even security guard George, who at this point had seen way more than any security guard should, was pretty unfazed by what went on in the walls of the Pain Palace. 

* * *

He arrived at Link’s apartment at around half past midnight.. It was a nice enough building. Simple and modern, but not ostentatious. He rode the elevator up to the sixth floor and knocked on Link’s apartment door. Link enthusiastically opened the door. He was like a puppy, full of energy and excitement. “Hi, you’re here!” he exclaimed. 

“Put this on,” Rhett said sternly, forcing a bag he pulled out of his backpack into Link’s chest. He needed to set the tone, bring Link down a bit. 

“Yeah, okay. Yes, sir. Uh… Make yourself at home. Beer and soda in the fridge,” he said as he hightailed it down the hallway to get changed.

Rhett helped himself to a beer and sat on the modern grey sectional sofa. Link’s place was neat and clean. It was pretty minimalistic, only the essentials. A television, coffee table and sofa. A small dining table for four. A clean and modern kitchen. He had a large framed vintage map of the state of North Carolina that hung over the sofa, and a shelf with a few knick-knacks on it. Some old toys and souvenirs, all perfectly curated and arranged. 

In the corner, he spotted what looked like a red vinyl suitcase. He opened it up to reveal a record player. Beside it sat a wood crate full of vinyl. “Mind if I put a record on?” he hollered in Link’s direction.

“Go for it!” Link replied. He sounded out of breath. Rhett smirked at the sounds of Link squeezing himself into the tiny outfit. 

Rhett flipped through the vinyl and smiled. Modern records like Sturgill Simpson and Fleet Foxes but also lots of old country like Johnny Cash and Merle Haggard. Rhett pulled out Merle’s _Ramblin’ Fever_ and reverently placed the vinyl on the turntable. The record spun and cracked and soon the room was full of the warm voice of his favorite singer. He sat down on the couch and popped the top off his beer. 

He wondered what was taking Link so long. He kept hearing banging and muffled curse words coming from the bathroom. It had been a long day, and he shouldn’t be here. Showing up at a client’s apartment in the middle of the night? What a stupid idea. But it wasn’t just any client. It was Link. He couldn’t wait another eight days to see him. The Facetimes and texts and everything weren't enough. 

Eventually, the bathroom door squeaked open and Link, walking as delicate as a newborn fawn, slowly wobbled into the room on his six-inch, white patent leather platform heels. “Hello Doctor,” he said in his most seductive drawl.

Rhett started at the bottom. The heels were perfect, and sure Link was a little shaky on them, but damn, he looked good. His legs were wrapped in white fishnet thigh highs that had lace bands where the white garter belt clipped onto to hold them up. His dress was white latex with red piping. A red heart with a white cross sat on his chest. Red snap buttons dotted up the front of the uniform and wide lapes stood high, opening up to a deep bare v-neck. A matching nurses cap sat on his salt and pepper hair which he’d slicked back aside from one curl which swooped down on his forehead. He was without his glasses and Rhett couldn’t believe how blue his eyes were. 

“Hello Nurse,” he replied. He couldn’t help suck on his bottom lip. Link just looked so good. The hem of his dress barely covered his ass and Rhett could see flashes of silver of his chastity cage as the front hem moved as he walked.

“Do you know why I’m here, Nurse Neal?”

“No, Doctor,” Link replied. He sounded like a goddamned porn star. It was perfect.

“You made several errors on client files today. I had to stay late at the office to cover your behind.”

“Oh no. I’m so sorry sir. I didn’t mean to. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“Come here.”

Link wobbled over to the sofa.

“The only way to make sure you don’t do it again is for there to be consequences. Do you understand?”

“Yes doctor,” Link said, his voice trembling slightly.

“Good. lay down,” he said, patting his lap.

He could feel Link’s heavy cage rest on his thigh as he pulled up the hem of his dress to reveal his perfect ass, there laid out for him in his lap. “Now you fucked up seven files so I think seven spanks should be sufficient.”

“Yes, doctor,” Link said weakly.

Rhett knew this wasn’t Link’s favorite thing, but he also wanted to push him. And he knew if anyone could get Link to enjoy a spanking, it was him. He started out with a sharp, but not too hard, slap on the ass. It more startled Link than actually caused pain. Link jerked away from the strike. Rhett held Link across the waist so he couldn’t move. The second one was hard and stung his cheek red. “Fuck,” Link moaned into the sofa cushion. Two more hard ones back to back had him breathing hard and heavy, tears in his eyes. Rhett wound up like he was going to give him a huge wallop, Link held his breath and tensed every muscle in his body only for a light palm to graze his ass. “Gotta breathe, darlin’,” Rhett reminded him. Link let out a slow exhale and before he could finish Rhett gave him another hard crack. “One more. You’re doin’ good.” Rhett gave him one last spank; it wasn’t too hard, but it was on a spot where a bruise was already blooming and it radiated with a deep hot pain unlike the others. “There. All done,” he said as he gently rubbed Link’s sore behind. As his fingers trailed along his ass, Rhett noticed wet slickness. “What’s this, then?” he said as his fingers began investigating Link’s wet hole.

“I wanted to be ready for you. Cleaned out, lubed up, stretched out, ready to go.”

“Fuck, the other doctors said you were a slut. Get up.”

“I like what I like,” Link said as he stood and immediately fell to his knees. “And I like you. Wanna make you feel good. I may have had my punishment, but I still owe you an apology. I hope this will suffice,” Link licked his lips as he undid Rhett’s fly and pulled out his hard cock. 

Link had given him blow jobs before, sure. But it was always with Link on an exam table, head hung awkwardly while Rhett took control and fucked his mouth. This was different. Link on his knees, ready to please. He took Rhett’s cock in his hand, gave it a few long pumps before wrapping his thick lips around it. Rhett’s head fell back into the plush sofa. His fingers twined in Link’s salt and pepper hair as Link let him control the pace and depth, allowing him to take what he needed as Link’s cheeks hollowed around his cock. It felt so fucking good he could have come right then and there, but the record scratched in static as the side ended. Rhett gently pulled Link off him. “Go turn the record, darlin’, then come’re.” He didn’t know why his accent was so strong tonight. He was in the presence of such beauty, it just brought out the southern gentleman in him.

Link flipped the record and made his way back to Rhett. Rhett gently wrapped his arms around Link’s waist and pulled him into his lap. Link’s strong thighs straddled Rhett’s and Rhett’s cock rutted against Link’s wet hole.

Link’s fingers danced along the collar of Rhett’s t-shirt until they found what they were looking for and exposed the chain and key around his neck.

“Oh, that’s cute,” Rhett smirked. “Told you I’d only unlock you if you could give me something I want. But you’ve already offered everything to me.” In one swift movement he pulled Link closer and pushed his cock into Link’s waiting ass. Link yet out a yelp of surprise as Rhett bottomed out into him. 

Link hooked his legs around Rhett’s calves so Rhett couldn’t thrust into him. He was balls deep in Link but couldn’t get any friction. “Come on baby,” Link whispered in his ear. “Don’t you want to see how hard you make me?” Link let up his grip on Rhett’s thighs to slowly rise and descend back on his cock, locking himself in place again. “Bet you could make me come just by ordering me to.” Rhett’s hand grasped Link’s hips, as he fought for more friction, but Link wouldn’t allow it. He rocked his hips slightly, drawing whimpers from Rhett. “Please,” Link whispered, his lips almost touching Rhett’s. Rhett leaned forward, his lips searching for Link’s, but Link pulled back. “Ah. there it is. Kissings against the rules, Rhett. Your rules.” Link licked his neck. “You wanna kiss me?” he whispered into Rhett’s ear before sucking his ear lobe. “Unlock me,” he said, looking Rhett dead in the eyes, daring him.

“Fuck,” Rhett said as he pulled the chain off his neck and inserted the key into the padlock on Link’s chastity cage. Rhett pulled the cage apart and the rings off. Before they even hit the floor, Rhett’s mouth was on Link’s, kissing him hotly. Rhett had given him sweet kisses of comfort, and once kissed him in a moment of passion where he forgot himself, but he’d never given himself permission to kiss Link like this. He knew it was dangerous, knew it would make things messy, but fuck if it wasn’t the best kiss he’d ever had in his goddamn life. Not to mention Link had loosened his grip around Rhett’s legs and was slowly rising and falling on his cock along with their passionate kisses. 

And then there was Link’s cock. Free from its cage, it stood hard and proud, trapped between the two of them as Rhett pulled Link closer. Link picked up speed, fucking himself on Rhett’s cock. Rhett grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them apart, if only to get that much deeper into him as he continued to kiss him. Rhett’s fingers dug into Link’s hips as he held him in place and took control of the pace. He fucked into Link hard and fast. 

Link pressed his forehead into Rhett’s “Fuck, you feel so good,” he said between kisses. 

“You too baby, shit, gonna come so hard,” Rhett replied biting Link’s bottom lip.

“Please, fucking fill me with come. God I need it. Please, please.”

Link’s pleas were enough to tip Rhett over the edge. He held Link tight against him as he came hard into him, pumping every last drop into him before sinking limply into the sofa, his arms still around Link’s waist.

The pair stayed there for a few minutes, both too tired to move. They were sweaty and both needed time to catch their breath. The b-side of the record finally came to an end and forced them to get up. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” Rhett suggested. Link turned off the record player and escorted Rhett down the hall to his bedroom.

The room was simple and nice like the rest of his apartment. One wall had exposed brick while the rest were painted a pleasant sky blue. Simple but pristine white bedding covered his perfectly made bed. “With those heels, you’re as tall as me,” Rhett said as they stood side by side.

“Almost,” Link replied. 

“Let’s get you outta that get up. Must be sweaty.” Rhett stood by the edge of the bed with Link in front of him and slowly popped open the snap buttons on Link’s dress. He helped pull it off and then helped Link out of his heels. “Lie down, I’ll help you with your stockings,” he said with a wink as he patted the bed for Link to lie down. He did and Rhett stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt, but he left his black boxer briefs on. 

Link lay sideways on the bed and Rhett stood at the edge of it. He gently raised one of Link’s legs and placed it on his shoulder as he undid the clasps of the garter belt and slowly rolled down the fishnet stockings. Link’s legs were tanned and smooth. Incredibly smooth. “...Link?” Rhett asked quietly as he pulled off the stocking and his hand traveled back up Link’s soft calf. “Did… did you shave?”

“Oh,” Link giggled. “Yeah. That’s why I was so long in the bathroom. It’s embarrassing but I have kinda hairy feet and I put on the stockings and shoes and my hobbit hairs were sticking out all over and it looked so unsexy. So I decided to shave my feet. And then I just kinda kept going from there. Before I knew it, all my leg hair was gone.”

“Fuck,” Rhett replied, pressing a soft kiss to his ankle which was still resting on his shoulder. 

“You like it?” Link grinned.

“Baby, you have no idea.” Rhett gently lowered Link’s leg and traded it for the other one. Taking his time to slowly remove the fishnet stockings and allowing his hands to travel every inch of Link’s smooth leg, taking his time to kiss Link’s smooth calf.

Link reached down to unclasp the garter belt around his waist, but Rhett stopped him. “Leave it on. I have a plan for that later. Move over.” Link shot him a quizzical look as he righted himself on the bed and his head hit the pillow.

The pair stretched out on the king-sized bed and Rhett’s fingers trailed down Link’s body.

“So, how does it feel to be hard?” his fingers grazed Link’s erection.

“Amazing. Like I don’t even want to come, I just want to enjoy being hard for a while,” Link stretched his long limbs and let out a satisfying groan.

“You know I can’t have a hard dick around and not play with it,” Rhett informed him as he gently teased Link’s cock.

“Gosh, you have no idea how good that feels.” Link’s whole body practically shook with the tiny amount of stimulation.

“Oops, forgot something,” Rhett said as he unclipped the little nurse’s cap from Link’s hair and threw it on the floor with the rest of his costume. “There, that’s better.” 

Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s salt and pepper hair and pulled him in for another epic kiss. They lay there for a while, limbs wrapped around each other, Rhett’s kisses moved to Link’s neck. He couldn’t get enough of his giant Adam’s Apple and decided he needed to suck on it, depositing a beautiful purple hickey right on the most bulbous point of his manly neck. His kisses moved south to Link’s nipples. He bit each one, not hard, just enough to make Link squirm a little. God if he wasn’t sexy when he squirmed. He teased Link’s cock with feather-light touches and hot breath, promises that he never fulfilled but that kept Link on edge. He worked his way back up and kissed him again. “Do you even know how beautiful you are?” he asked sincerely.

Link blushed and hid face in his hands. “Oh, stop.”

“It’s true! You’re handsome, and hot, and gorgeous, and all that, but you are so fucking beautiful.”

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you?” Link replied awkwardly.

“Roll over, I’ll give you a massage.”

“Okay,” Link replied weakly. Rhett grabbed a few tubes of cream he’d brought and put them on the bedside table. “This is arnica cream. It’ll help with the bruising from when I spanked you. Looks like there’s only gonna be one small spot where I got you twice. I’ll leave this here for you so you can reapply if you need. Ice helps too.” He gently smeared the cream onto the tender bruise on Link’s right butt cheek. Link hummed in appreciation at the application of the soothing cream.

Then, he grabbed another tube which was massage oil. The scent of lemongrass and peppermint filled the room as he warmed the oil up in his hands and began working into Link’s tight shoulders.

“How did you feel about me spanking you?” Rhett asked as he straddled Link’s lower back in order to get a better angle at his muscles.

“Y’know,” Link said, already relaxing into the massage, “in the past I’d dated guys into BDSM but it was like they were on a power trip and it was all about them and how brutal they could be. With you it’s different. Like you can be a sadistic fuck, and I know you get off on the power exchange and whatnot, but I feel like you care about me. So I actually really enjoyed it. Like, I feel like I could let you do anything to me and you’d do everything in your power to make sure I was safe.”

“Of course Link. A good Dom is really acting in service to their sub. You’re the most important person in this equation. It’s not about me getting off on power. It’s about you trusting me to take you somewhere. Really, I get off on trust.” he worked on the muscles in Link’s middle back, working out the knots with his slim fingers.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Link asked sleepily.

“What do you mean?” Rhett replied as he worked Link’s lower back.

“It’s two in the morning. y=You could be at home, or you could pass out here. You don’t need to be giving me a massage.”

“Ah, it may seem selfless. But I want you nice and limber.” He lay flat on top of Link, pinning him to the bed by his wrists and whisering in his ear, “because in a few minutes I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to be screaming into that pillow and afterwards you are going to thank me for it.” 

Link groaned loudly into the pillow.

Rhett couldn’t help but smirk. He loved to knock Link off balance. He felt his whole body shiver underneath him. Rhett righted himself and continued with his massage. Satisfied that Link was loose and limber, he grabbed the third tube, which was his favourite brand of lube. Sure, Link probably had plenty of his own but Rhett may as well nab some from work. Thick beautiful silicone lube that was so incredibly slick. He ditched his boxers and turned Link’s face for a long, slow kiss. Rhett started at the nape of his neck, and pressed kisses down his spine until he reached the little dimples and stretch marks of Link’s lower back. Rhett’s breath hitched as he stuck his fingers into Link and his ass was still full of Rhett’s hot come. It was so incredibly sexy he was overcome with desire. 

Three fingers deep and Link moaning and fucking himself back on them was as good as sign as any that he was good to go. “Face down, ass up… good boy,” Rhett praised his toy who was so good at following directions. “Give me your hand.” He squeezed a good amount of lube into Link’s palm. “You’re gonna jerk off as I fuck you. Slowly. And when I’m close I’ll let you know. Want you to come with me. Understand?” 

“Yes sir,” Link replied muffled into the pillow. He began to slowly stroke his neglected cock with the thick lube. 

Rhett pushed in slowly and felt his own come from earlier gush out around his cock and drip down his balls. He immediately started fucking Link hard and deep. It was like his lizard brain took over and he had only one goal. To come. One hand twisted in the garterbelt around his waist, pulling it tight, like reigns as he pounded into Link’s ass. His other hand was on Link’s hip, pulling him open and holding him in place as Rhett fucked him good and hard.

He hadn’t lied when he promised to have Link screaming. The boy was wild. One hand jerked off his hard and wanting cock, the other reached back to grab Rhett’s thigh. He needed it just as much as Rhett did. Deep and hard and fast. Thank God he was face down into the pillow which muffled his moans and screams. The metal headboard slamming against the brick wall was probably enough to wake the dead. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Rhett said as he tightened his grip on the garter belt, giving it another twist. “You?”

“Yeah,” Link replied, completely out of breath.

Sweat dripped down Rhett’s forehead into his eyes. Link’s ass clapped loudly with each thrust as Rhett fucked him into oblivion.

“Come for me, baby,” he ordered. 

Of course, Link couldn’t help but obey. His entire body tightened around Rhett as he came. Thick ropes of come shot out of him, tipping Rhett over the edge.

“Oh God, fuck, unnnngghhhhh,” Rhett squeezed his eyes tight as he came, depositing another hot load into Link’s perfect ass.

For a moment, the pair were locked together as they both rode out their orgasms, tangled in each other’s ecstasy as they trembled with pleasure.

They both collapsed face to face on their sides, breathless and sweaty. “Fuck… Rhett… that was…words...” Link struggled to form a sentence. Rhett just pulled him close and kissed him.

“Did I fuck you stupid?” he asked with a chuckle.

“... Yeah,” Link replied, nuzzling into Rhett’s chest. 

Rhett wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the forehead.

“I think you're forgetting something,” he said, a slight stern tone to his voice.

“Oh… right.” Rhett nearly melted when he looked up at him with those impossibly blue eyes. “Thank you, sir.”

“You're welcome, darlin',” he said with a chuckle, pressing a sweet kiss to Link’s lips.

The pair lay there for a while, coming down from the high of incredible sex. Eventually, Rhett unhooked Link’s garterbelt and threw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Rhett stretched his long limbs and sat up. “I should go. It’s three am.”

“No, please stay. Just sleep here,” Link pleaded.

“Link this was fun but we can’t act like this is something it isn’t. I worry if I stay things will feel too… domestic.” Of course he wanted to stay. He was tired, and it had been a long time since he had a warm man to curl up and fall asleep next to. The thought was downright intoxicating. 

“I get that but there’s something… fuck…”

“What is it,” Rhett lay back down and wrapped his arms around Link’s waist.

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to do. And I haven’t been comfortable asking any of my previous partners. Either it didn’t feel right or I thought they’d be grossed out by it,” he said shyly.

“What is it. I won’t judge you. You can tell me,” he pulled Link closer.

“My number one fantasy is to be fucked while I’m asleep.”

“Oh,” Rhett said softly.

“You think I’m a freak,” Link hid his face in his hands.

“No Link. Not at all. It’s just ethically kind of grey. And I’m pretty black and white about that stuff.”

“But I want you to. I’m giving consent now. If I haven’t made it clear my body belongs to you. Lock my cock up, beat me, electrocute me, fucking do what you want. I’m yours.”

“Hey, look at me,” Rhett cradled Link’s face in his hands. “I love that you’ve given yourself to me. I love how willing and trusting you are. It’s truly been the greatest experience of my career having the privilege of being your Dom. But all those other things, you’re conscious for. I can read your body language, and you can use your safeword. If I fuck you while you’re asleep you could wake up and forget that I’m here and think I’m an intruder and punch me in the face. I’m too pretty to be punched in the face, Link.”

Link let out something between a laugh and a sob.

Rhett wiped away his tears and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. 

“Okay. how about this... I’ll stay the night. I can’t promise any more than that. If an...uh, opportunity presents itself I’ll do my best to keep you on the edge of sleep but I need you to squeeze my arm or something so I know you’re conscious enough to know what’s happening. Does that make sense?”

“Like I give a sign so you know I know what’s happening and I’m okay with it?”

“Exactly. I promise, it’ll just be for a second, and then we can escape back into the fantasy that you’re asleep and I’m having my way with you.”

“Okay,” Link said as he yawned loudly. “Oh gosh.”

“It’s late. Let’s go to sleep.” Rhett reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. He lay down and wrapped his arms around Link who’d decided to use Rhett’s chest as a pillow. It all felt too good. To right. Coming over was a mistake, staying was an even bigger one. But in that moment, he didn’t care. He was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

Rhett woke to the early morning light filtering through the slats of the blinds on Link’s window. He raised his head to see 6:13 on the alarm clock on Link’s bedside table. “Fuck,” he whispered as his head hit the pillow. He was so tired. They’d only gone to sleep three hours earlier. During the night, they’d changed position so Link’s back was to Rhett and Rhett’s arm was around his waist, spooning him. Rhett nuzzled his beard into Link’s neck and was thankful it was Saturday and he could go back to sleep. Just as he started to drift off, he remembered Link’s request. 

He let his fingers lightly trail down Link’s stomach and back up again. Rhett inhaled deeply, breathing in Link’s scent. Clean and crisp with a hit of citrus. Maybe from his body wash or shampoo. Either way, it was intoxicating. He pressed soft kisses onto his shoulder, his desire building as he watched Link sleep. His hips began to involuntarily roll against Link’s ass as he got hard. He’d never fuck Link while he was sleeping, but having permission just to touch and gently bring him out of sleep like this was an incredible turn on. He played by the rules. Black and white with his ethics when he came to consent. And he felt comfortable with the parameters he and Link had set out for this scene. But even just to dabble in something off white was a thrill.

He pulled away from Link, grabbed the lube sitting on the bedside table and applied a generous coating to his hard cock. He turned back to him, kissing his neck and shoulders again. His leg wrapped around Link’s waist as his hard cock rutted against his ass. Link pushed back against him, and he moaned lightly. “You’re so hot baby,” Rhett whispered in Link’s ear. “Want you so bad.” For good measure he gave his ear a lick.

Link reached back and gave Rhett’s thigh a squeeze, signaling that it was okay for Rhett to proceed. 

Rhett pulled back and watched Link for a moment in the morning light that filtered into the bedroom. He looked so peaceful, his eyes shut, his lips softly parted as his chest rose and fell with slow steady breaths. Rhett could have sworn he was asleep. For good measure, he held Link’s hand and gave it a squeeze. A moment later Link sleepily squeezed back. He was awake… awake enough anyway.

Rhett gently guided Link’s upper leg over the other one and bent his knee at a right angle. He pulled Link’s knee into his chest, giving him access to his ass. God, what a perfect ass it was. Even with the rosy handprint on the right cheek from the night before, it was perfection.

Rhett lay down beside him again. He kissed Link’s neck and shoulders, “Fuck,” he growled in his ear as he lined the head of his cock up with Link’s hole and pushed against his entrance. He went slowly, coaxing the tight ring of muscle open with shallow but firm thrusts until it gave way. 

Again, Rhett was overcome with the warm wetness of come and lube from earlier in the evening. It felt so good as he took long, slow strokes in and out of Link. He wanted to keep him on the edge of sleep, so he took his time and tried not to jostle Link too much. His hand fanned out over Link's belly, pulling him tighter into Rhett's body as he fucked him. 

Link became a little more animated. Sleepy whines of pleasure came from deep in his throat and his hips eagerly rocked back on Rhett's cock. But his eyes stayed closed, his body limp for Rhett to take what he wanted. 

Rhett fucked harder and faster into him. The way Link gave his body over to Rhett drove him crazy with desire. It was a responsibility he didn't take lightly; to be given such power was a privilege, and he felt like the luckiest Dom alive to have such a beautiful, willing, submissive. 

Rhett changed positions, kneeling on one leg, the other over Link's hip. His foot on the bed, the knee at a right angle he held Link’s upper leg out of the way with his foot. Half squatting over Link he held his hips and fucked him hard, his cock jackhammering into him. Sweat beaded on Rhett's brow as he bottomed out with every thrust. He was close. 

He pulled Link up by the hips and pulled his cheeks apart to fuck him deeper. His rhythm became erratic as he got closer. Link moaned into his pillow as Rhett convulsed on top of him, coming hard deep inside him for the third time that night. 

Link's body shook as Rhett pulled out and collapsde on the bed beside him. Link continued to shiver. Rhett grabbed the duvet that was bunched around their feet and wrapped it around Link, pulling him into his arms. "It's okay baby. I got you." he helt Link close. 

"Rhett?" Link asked, his voice cracking. 

"I'm here. You're safe.” Did he fuck up? Was Link not awake enough? 

"Rhett," Link turned around to face him, tears in his eyes. "That was fucking amazing." He closed the gap and kissed Rhett. It was like all the things he'd held back came out as he pushed his slim body against Rhett, kissing him aggressively. "I was like awake enough to know what was happening but still asleep enough that I just wanted to lie there and take it. Just wanted you to use me. And you just took me. Fuck-and when you came I got this crazy endorphin rush and now I can't stop shaking." he kissed Rhett again, his body still trembling. 

"Come here and put your head on my chest. Listen to my heart. Good boy. Let's go back to sleep." Rhett wrapped Link tightly in his arms and stroked his hair gently until the shaking stopped and he drifted back to sleep. With heavy eyelids, Rhett wasn't far behind. 

* * *

Link woke up to two things he hadn't experienced in a long time. The first was a man in his bed. A man who he'd been up all night getting fucked by. A man who's texts and video chats were the highlight of his day. Rhett. His perfect, golden Doctor. Or Master. Or whatever. It didn't matter, only that Link belonged to him. He watched Rhett as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Link had never noticed how long his eyelashes were, or how perfect the shell of his ear was. He sat back and committed every detail of Rhett to memory. 

The second thing Link woke up to was a raging hard erection. He'd been locked up for several months in his chastity cage which prevented all erections, even the hardest morning wood. It gave him an odd sort of thrill to wake up hard. 

Rhett cracked one eye open. Then the other. "Mmhm you watchin' me sleep?" he asked and pulled Link down for a kiss. 

"Just for a minute. So handsome, how could I not," Link kissed him back. 

"if you think flattery will work on me, well, you're right," Rhett replied, kissing down Link's chest. 

Link lay back and let Rhett suck on his nipples and kiss down his belly. But when Rhett's lips wrapped around Link's cock, he jerked away. "Rhett… What? No. I do that for you. I-." he said, flustered. 

Rhett sat up and continued to lazily stroke Link's cock. "Link. You're allowed to feel good. I'm allowed to make you feel good."

"Yeah, but Doms don't suck cock…" 

"I don't know what shitty porn you've been watching," Rhett scoffed. 

"I… " Link's cheeks were flushed and he struggled to find the words. 

"Listen. If you don't want me to, use your safe word. That's what it's there for. But last night you said in no uncertain terms your body belongs to me. Your cock belongs to me. So, as your Dom, if I want to suck your cock, isn't that my prerogative?" He smeared precome around the head of Link's cock as he spoke. 

"I suppose it is," Link replied, still worked up about the situation. 

"I have an idea," Rhett jumped off the bed and jogged over to Link's closet. He pulled out a navy blue tie with baby blue polka dots. He looped the tie through the metal rungs on the headboard and then raises Link's wrists, expertly tying them above his head. 

"Better?"

Link nodded. 

"Don't worry baby, after you come I'm gonna use you like the little fuck toy you are," he growled in his ear before giving him a playful slap on the cheek. 

Being tied up helped. Link wasn't sure why he had anxiety about this. He'd received plenty of blow jobs from past boyfriends. But Rhett wasn't his boyfriend. He was supposed to be stoic and in charge. Link felt like he was supposed to be in his service, not the other way around. 

Rhett moved back down to the bottom part of the bed. He grabbed Link's hips deliberately and pulled him into position. His fingers dug into Link's hip bones, pressing him firmly into the mattress as he took Link's cock in his mouth. 

Rhett's mouth was warm and wet and it was a sin how good it felt as saliva dripped down Link's cock, chased by Rhett's plump lips. He swirled his tongue around the head of Link's leaking dick and then took him deep into his throat.

"Fuck," Link moaned. His anxiety eased. Rhett was one hundred percent still in charge and he knew exactly what to do to drive Link crazy with pleasure. Link had no choice but to succumb to every lick. 

Rhett backed away for a moment. He sat up on his heels and reached for something. Link whined with the loss of contact. "Hm. Guess you're enjoying yourself after all," Rhett said and he squeezed some lube into his palm and gave his own cock a few slow pumps before applying more lube to his fingers.

Rhett wrapped one arm around Link's waist, firmly holding him in place. Link's hips bucked as Rhett pushed lubed fingers into Link. Rhett took him back into his mouth, fucking Link deep and fast into his throat while he fingered his ass. Rhett’s long fingers pulled him open, a preview of what was to come later. His beard was soaked with spit as he worked Link’s cock in time with his fingers. 

Link understood now. Rhett was totally in control of him. It was all too much. His senses were overloaded with pain and pleasure. He wanted to tell Rhett to slow down, but he couldn’t even find the words and then Rhett started pushing against his prostate with his long deft fingers as he sucked the head of his cock. Link’s vision went blurry as he came hard into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett continued to finger him aggressively through his orgasm which only made him come harder.

Rhett lept to the head of the bed and kissed Link forcefully. Link sputtered and gagged as his mouth filled with his own salty come. Rhett continued to kiss him, unwilling to break away until Link’s swallowed. Link gagged a few times but eventually got it down. Rhett pulled away, a glimmer in his eye as he saw how absolutely wrecked Link was. His forehead was sweaty, lips swollen from kissing, eyes wet with tears as he hung limply from his restraints. 

“What do you say when I give you a gift?”

“Thank you, sir,” Link said weakly.

“Still think a Dom can’t suck cock?”

“No, sir. No matter what you’re doing, you’re in charge.”

“Good boy. Maybe someday I’ll ride your cock. Show you position has nothing to do with dominance.” He yanked Link’s head back by his hair and kissed him again.

“Now,” Rhett said seriously. “When I came over, I intended to unlock you for an hour or two.” He pulled Link’s cage out from his backpack.

“Oh noooo. Please not yet,” Link whined.

“But somehow you were free for ten hours.” He fit the ring around Link’s cock and balls. 

“Please Rhett. Sir. It feels so good to be free,” he wiggled his hips a little.

“You’re just so goddamn charming,” he said as he fit the cage over his cock. 

“Just another hour, please?!” Link pleaded.

“Gonna be a long, long time before you get unlocked again,” he closed the padlock with a satisfying click.

Before Link could protest, Rhett grabbed his legs and pushed them up, folding Link in half, his feet resting on the headboard. Rhett grabbed his hips and pulled him down a little, and then pushed his cock deep inside him. Link didn’t even have time to register what was happening before Rhett was fucking him, hard. 

With every thrust, the lock clinked against his cage. A reminder of who his dick belonged to. Rhett once again took what he wanted from Link, fucking him hard and mercilessly. Link yelped and moaned with every thrust. It just felt so fucking good. All of it. Rhett’s long hot body thrusting hard into him. His animalistic grunts. Even his cage, which, as much as he protested, he loved. It was a constant reminder of who he belonged to. Rhett reached up and wrapped his large hands around Link’s neck, choking him. Link’s vision went blurry for a moment as Rhett came hard, collapsing on top of him he loosened his grip.

“Do you have a butt plug?” Rhett asked, breathless from his orgasm.

“What? Uh, yeah. Top drawer,” Link motioned with his head to the dresser. 

Rhett dug through the drawer and found what he was looking for: a heavy stainless steel butt plug with a large head. He shoved it into Link roughly and sat on the bed beside him. “Want you to wear that the rest of the day. Think about how you have four loads of my hot come inside you.”

Link awkwardly coughed, sputtering on Rhett’s words as Rhett untied his wrists. 

Rhett separated his clothes from the pile on the floor and began to pull on his underwear.

“You want some coffee? Or breakfast? All I have is cereal…”

“Thanks Link, no. I gotta go. I should have left last night, but like I said, you’re just too goddamn charming.” 

Link dug a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser and pulled them on quickly as Rhett got dressed and collected his things.

“You can have that dry cleaned and bring it to your next appointment,” Rhett said, regarding the slutty nurse costume that lay in a heap on the floor.

“Of course,” Link replied. He could feel his face bloom with embarrassment at the thought of having to take that garment into his dry cleaners. He’d have to use a different one in another part of town, with staff he didn’t know and that he’d never go to again. 

He walked Rhett to the door. He wished he could stay. But of course, he had other clients to give attention to. Link wondered if Rhett gave as much attention to the others. Probably, they were all paying him enough. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said softly as Rhett stood over him by the door. He raised up on his tiptoes to meet Rhett, hoping for a goodbye kiss. Instead, Rhett wrapped his arms around him and gave him a warm hug. The hug lasted a little too long. Rhett breathed in Link’s scent and gave him a tight squeeze before letting go. Rhett pulled open the door to leave. “Charge up your vibrator tonight. I have plans for our video chat.” He winked and closed the door behind him.

Link crawled back into bed. It smelled like sex and sweat and Rhett. A place he wanted to live a little longer.


End file.
